


You Got Served

by Radiation



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Asami is really lonely and she gets her own little work family, Depression, F/F, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiation/pseuds/Radiation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She finished shaking a drink up and poured it into a martini glass before going to her next guest. Asami had to keep herself from staring. Korra had a thousand gigawatt smile, the brightest blue eyes Asami had ever seen, and skin kissed by the ruthless sun a hundred times over. She tuned back into Tenzin talking for just long enough to hear him tell her that Korra would be training Asami.<br/>Fuck.<br/>She wasn’t going to learn anything. </p><p>(A Korrasami college/resturaunt AU. Asami centric narration. Lots of instability thrown in for kicks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Asami couldn’t believe how different living in a college town was compared to Republic City. She had traveled to one of the smallest islands in the Fire Nation, humid all year round, for their engineering program, and had already felt herself slowing to a halt. Her schoolwork was hard, but she plowed through it.

She couldn’t make any friends in her classes either, they all whispered, “Is that Hiroshi’s daughter?” and she could feel her blood boil every time she heard it. Yes, Hiroshi, who had been incarcerated and let free only to die the next day. Yes, Hiroshi’s daughter, who inherited all of Future Industries last May and felt the weight of a new dynasty and orphanage on her shoulders. _I am not just his daughter. I will make a name for myself._ But before she could make a name, she had to learn to become anonymous, to blend in with the crowd until her red accents blended in with every local Fire Nation girl.

School wasn’t going to get her anywhere. She missed the kids who interned at her dad’s company. They were the closest thing she had to friends in the last couple years, but it had a competitive edge. It was all about out-programming, out-researching each other, but she missed it regardless. She missed being pushed to be better. She almost regretted the fact that she left the city, her board of advisors said not to, but she had been diligently attending their calls every morning regardless of where she was.

But she wouldn’t allow herself to regret this.

She felt as if she was _too_  on top of things. Like she was high high up, teetering over a cliff face. Tedium was started to fill her days. And her roommate was never there. Her dorm became claustrophobic and her days were too long. The gnawing depression that had taken a hold of her three years ago when her dad first got arrested was climbing back into her life. And the worst thing was -- she couldn’t even blame him. She was numb to the memory of her father, but the future? That drowned her with anxiety that was too dark to look at, too scary to name.

She needed to kill time. If she didn’t, she would fall over this cliff and lose everything she had been working on for years.

She figured a job serving wouldn’t be too hard. The engineering internships weren’t open to first year students, and it seemed like a nice idea. To be able to prove to people she wasn’t just the heiress. That underneath all the calculations she slept on and the blueprints embedded in her, she was still a human. She could be social and balanced just like she was for the media.

It wasn’t all that hard in the end, to get the job at the cozy noodle shop up the street, the Sleeping Dragon. Even though it was her first job, she managed to convince them to hire her with the fact that she could fix the clunky office computer whenever it broke. It helped that all her classes ended at one and she could work weekends, because what else was she doing?

After the interview and job offer, the manger, Tenzin, showed her around the entire restaurant, haphazardly introducing her to half of the staff. The busboy Mako, the chef Bumi, the waiter Bolin, but none made as much of an impression on Asami as the girl at the bar.

“And lastly, the bar. This is where you’ll pick up drinks from. You'll help run food out here too, the hostess will show you the floorplan during your training. And this is our night bartender, Korra.” She finished shaking a drink up and poured it into a martini glass before going to her next guest. Asami had to keep herself from staring. Korra had a thousand gigawatt smile, the brightest blue eyes Asami had ever seen, and skin kissed by the ruthless sun a hundred times over. She tuned back into Tenzin talking for just long enough to hear him tell her that Korra would be training Asami.

Fuck. She wasn’t going to learn anything.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“But Tenziiiiin, I’m working a double _and_ I’m showing a trainee all the different types of side work we have, so you really should do cuts right now.” Bolin had a giant tray on his shoulder, balanced solidly while he was pestering Tenzin. Asami was holding entree plates in her hands behind him, wondering how Bolin’s hands weren’t burning.

“There’s still guests coming in, I don’t know if some of the servers could handle it.” He responded while looking over the tickets in the window, setting up trays and handing back mismade items to the chefs.

“Nah, I’m pretty sure the wait ended like half an hour ago. These are all tickets from those six tops that sat down a while ago. ”

“And can you read Opal’s mind about parties coming in now?”

“Actually, this one time--”

“Oh my god, just run your food before it gets cold and then I’ll let you know.” Tenzin looked like he was about to pop a vein and Bolin grinned, taking it as a victory and going out to his table with Asami shadowing him.

“You just have to annoy the shit out of him until he starts cuts otherwise everyone will be here till close,” Korra did their little classroom and meal before her shift started, but Bolin had been explaining the way the different managers operated on busy nights in between talking to tables and showing her the POS system. “And like, that’s cool if you come in at five, but I’ve been here for ten hours already, so I’m not really feeling it, y’know?” Asami nodded like she actually knew, but she couldn’t relate. The only time she was at work for that long was when sleep felt like a light year away and ideas wouldn’t stop churning in her head until she made schematics and four different prototypes.

“I could start greeting a couple of your tables, so you have some sort of break at least. Would that be cool?” Asami asked, trying to act more casual than she really was. Right on cue, Opal led a pleasant looking old couple over to one of Bolin’s booths.

“Yeah! That’d be awesome. I bet they’ll be an easy table. Just lemme know if anyone else comes in and I’ll help you out.” Asami smiled and quelled the little bit of her that was insulted that she should only take easy tables. She wasn’t used to being the one out of the loop. But it was a little bit relieving to not have to play the smart girl part here. No one cared about her GPA, and only a few of them really questioned the fact that she was _the_ Asami Sato. They had other things to worry about besides some rich girl working for three dollars an hour. “I’m gonna take a smoke break and bug Tenzin more about those cuts. Be right back.”

She went over to the table and greeted them, using a toned down version of Bolin’s spiel before getting their drink orders.

***

It was day three of training, and Korra was confused. The new girl was smart and memorized the menu in a second, but some of her basic courtesies were lacking. Asami was sweet and could smile prettily enough if she fucked something up, but Korra could see the way her jaw tensed a little when she was asked a ridiculously stupid question from one of Bolin’s tables. Which was pretty often.

Of course, Tenzin dropped the fact that she’s never worked before when he ran food to the bar, and she didn’t have the time to complain about how stupid that was until she was hounded to pour some shots for a group.

Asami came up the the bar to grab wine for one of her tables, and Korra motioned for her to stay a moment as she found some clean shot glasses, lining the rims with lime juice and salt.

“So, how come you didn’t tell me you haven’t worked in customer service before?” Asami’s face became clearly red even with the dim lighting in the restaurant.

“Uhm, well, I guess I figured my internships counted-- I didn’t really talk to clients personally but I had to present stuff to business partners so..” she shrugged, carefully placing the wine glasses on a small tray and pulling the ticket. She wasn’t making eye contact.

“Hey, it’s fine.” It wasn’t, but that was Tenzin’s fault, not hers. Korra grinned, coming up with ideas on how to make her training tailored to Asami while pouring the shots.  

“Buuut, when you have your training shift tomorrow, Bolin and I’ll go through the stuff you never really get taught about dealing with dumbass guests.” That got Asami to look at her. Even after only about a collective of twelve hours around Bolin, she already knew he was a handful. The look of dread would’ve made Korra feel bad if it wasn’t for the fact that she had known Bolin for three years.

“I’m so excited, Sifu Korra,” Asami deadpanned, and Korra’s smile just widened.

“Okay, seven shots of 1800, here we go, ladies!” She slid them over o the group of pretty sorority girls. They had tried to flirt with Mako when he brought their food over. If only they knew that the takeout boy, Wu, had already staked his claim on him.

She looked back at the end of the bar, but Asami was already gone with her drinks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kinda wondering where to go with what the avatar is in this universe, because I still want that to kinda be a thing?? If you have suggestions lemme know :)

**Author's Note:**

> So the way this is set up is they're still halfway in the avatar verse and halfway in the normal world. It's like the avatar universe 100 years later, with no bending/spirits, and the hundred year war was two hundred years ago so it's a pretty distant thought for everyone unless you're an Air Nomad ya feel.  
> Based off of the American school system.


End file.
